


The Caged Bird

by luminosity



Category: Last Year at Marienbad (1961)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transformative work utilizing footage from the film Last Year at Marienbad</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caged Bird

Stream this vid from Youtube:

Download this vid from [Luminosity's Vidworks](http://slum.slashcity.com/lum/eyecandy/multi/cagedbird-divx.zip)


End file.
